Stand up
by Crazyanimelover707
Summary: A girl,Siva with nothing to really live for runsaway with a Minsh found in her garden.Then after dreaming of Vaati learning he needs tobe saved from his evil.Siva sets out on a journey to free him. Will siva save vaati before he is consumed by evil again?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first LoZ fic! Hurray!  
>I thought I should definitely do it on Vaati. Poor thing doesn't get near enough attention!<br>Everyone has forgotten about him!  
>For those that don't know as well… <strong>

**I like to have someone to talk to….**

**Who do you think should help me introduce you to new chapters!  
>I think it should be Counselor Cole! I just would love to talk to the little lepercon!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda in any way. This is a poor shame. :/**

* * *

><p>Stand Up<p>

Prologue:

All he could see was darkness. But, that was okay, he preferred it like that. What he didn't like was the evil lurking within it. That evil that had made him do evil deeds as a child. The same evil who had made him take the Minsh Cap and take over Hyrule.

It wasn't like he wanted to turn his master into a ridiculous looking hat (hilarious as it was to him). Just like how he didn't want to take over Hyrule. He just wanted to be a powerful sorcerer. But, he did. Why?

That evil.

He didn't want everyone to hate him. He didn't want to be rejected or feared more than he already was. Nor did he want people to have to fight him, or seal him away with this evil. He just wanted to be accepted. But, they did. Why?

That evil.

Yes, it was this monstrosity's fault! He never wanted any of this! But, here he was. Locked up in this hellhole. The evil wasn't him of course. But, he was punished. Because this evil _demon_ possessed him every time. _Every time _he had done something terribly wrong. Yes, this was Gufu's fault.

_I hate you Gufu. Also thanks to you, I hate the world and myself even more than I did before._

The Minsh man cringed as he heard the demon laugh from within the pitch black darkness. Vaati blinked back tears threating to come.

Why wouldn't anyone help him?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… I know it's short.<br>I can't help this! It's just a prologue! But, I promise you I have typed two other chapters other that this so calm down…  
>That is if you like it.<strong>

**Poor Vaati!  
>I love you! (Hugs)<strong>

**Well besides my crazy obsessions…**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**HeY! I'm back! I finnaly got it up! My Computer was being retarted last week and i sorta...forgot to post this... That and I've been busy typing differnet stories! I gonna have out burst of them i promise but not soon most stories are going to be post when done. so you guys won't have to wait that long. I might do that with this story to unless you don't want me too. I want reviews before you fav this story sorry.**

**WARNING: Extreme violence, lauguage, and inpiled rape  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

A dark green eyed girl tugged on her black hair as she paced throughout her little room.

_It's so STUPID! Why me?_

The girl stopped pacing to stop and look at herself in the mirror. She took her hand and traced the old scares on her face. It wasn't like she asked to work for this this….. Thing! He couldn't be human not the way he would whip her when she spoke out. Her mother said it didn't matter she always said that "Your ugly anyway."

And, the sad thing is she believed her. No matter how ugly that woman was herself.

Well no matter how ugly she was she wasn't going to stand for it no more! (Hey guess what? I type that sentence with my nose! XD boredom kills) she was going to run away from here if it meant going to the dark world itself!

_After this I think the Dark world would be better than this anyway. It might be a fairy tale, but still._

The girl put that plan into motion quickly. She grabbed everything she could and stuffed it into her big back pack. She also stole all the money out of her mother's drawers and the food as well. The girl looked at the clock. Her mother wouldn't be home for another 6 hours maybe seeing she left to get smashed at the bar two hours ago. The girl grinned.

_Why not wreck the place while I'm still here?  
><em>The girl did that and did a great job too. She tore the curtains to ribbons, she broke the table in two, she ripped up sheets, she trashed the couch, threw an axe into the TV she wasn't allowed to watch, and she even sawed up the beds. The girl smiled darkly as she took the gasoline out and started pouring it out.

_Hope you'll like my present bitch! This is for abusing me making me work with someone even worse and spending my money on drinks, drugs, and male hookers!_

The girl walked outside and threw a match on the house, and laughed as she watched the house go up in flames. She walked away grinning ear to ear. She traced her many scares once more. The man did whip her more than the others. After all she was a rebel.

The house started to creak. The girl figured she should leave before she was caught here so she ran to the nearest car she could find.

_Thank god for those nice punks who taught me to highjack.  
><em>And with that she left her former house to burn to the ground.

Vaati closed his eyes. It was happing again. Why was this damn demon given a form in this world he wouldn't ever know? He did know he wanted this to stop this abuse.  
>Gufu's shadow body tortured Vaati's body violating him places that shouldn't touched by him.<br>Poor Vaati whimpered as he was pounded into. He was being torn inside in more ways than one. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to ignore the whole situation.

He tried thinking about himself. He was…heh heh a bit of a troublemaker even without Gufu. Okay more than a bit but he didn't kill people for fun….. When he was in control.  
>He remembered Elzo and how he was so nice to him even though he knew what stirred in him.<br>He was like a father to him. Vaati wondered how he was doing now. Was he even alive? Hell how long has it even been since he's been to the surface? It's sure been longer than the other times. Link and that blasted Zelda must be dead by now. Did Hyrule even exist anymore?  
>Shit, He didn't know. He just wanted out of here away from this demon.<p>

Vaati whimpered again as Gufu pulled out of him and walked away spiting on him while doing so. Where did his pride go?  
><em>Hell what is pride? Maybe it's what hurts more than my ass. Damn the world if I know.<em>

Vaati sucked it up and sat up.

Where ever he belonged it wasn't here. Maybe because of that _something _will have mercy on him. That's the only thing he can cling to now.

But, now he can't cling to it long. He was slowly slipping away and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know CRAZY YOU SAID YOU FELT SORRY FOR VAATI! I know don't hurt me but it goes with the story.<strong>

**Vaati: (Cries in a corner) Why!**

**Me: Don't worry your savoir will soon come! (kisses check)**

**Vaati: (Wimpers and cries)**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
